Ósculos & Amplexos: Side Stories
by Ilia Verseau
Summary: Compilado de fics baseadas no Universo de Ósculos & Amplexos Capítulo 01: Emocore versus Ronck'n'roll - Dois adolescentes curiosos sentem que é hora de transformar o relacionamento em algo mais sério YAOI & LEMON ShunxHyoga
1. Explicações

**Ósculos e Amplexos: **_**Side Stories**_

Gente, antes de partir para o texto, eu me sinto na obrigação de esclarecer algumas coisas:

Essa fic é baseada no universo que construí para a minha fic _Ósculos & Amplexos_.

Tenho várias idéias de fics curtinhas que escrevo com base nessa minha história, mas como nem vocês, muito menos **_eu_**, iríamos agüentar mais quatro anos de enrolação pra eu encaixar todas as situações que criei, resolvi que a melhor saída seria fazer um compilado com as coisas que vier a escrever e as que já estão escritas.

Tudo vai ter alguma conexão com Ósculos, mas que não chegam a ser _spoilers _(afinal, se aquela é uma fic de Kamus e Milo, natural se esperar que eles apareçam juntos por aqui…)

Muitos beijos e espero que se divirtam

Ilía Verseau


	2. Emocore versus Rock'n'Roll

**Ósculos e Amplexos: Side Stories**

**.  
**

_

* * *

_**Disclaimer: **Quem me dera possuir os cavaleiros! O Kamus nunca teria morrido e o Seiya não existiria. Deixa o tio Kurumada lá no Japão com o dinheirinho dele e eu cá com minhas fics, que eu não ganho um reles centavo pra escrever.

* * *

.

**Emocore _versus_ Roch'n'roll**  
_A batalha apenas começou_

_.  
_

Hyoga e Shun estavam vendo televisão, no quarto do loirinho. Já estavam assistindo a vídeo clipes há horas, pois na MTV estava passando um especial de _Foo Fighters _e essa era uma das bandas preferidas do russo. Tanto que ele sabia tudo sobre os integrantes, beirava a obsessão. Mas que pessoa de 15 anos não é obsessiva?

O russo estava numa posição que ficava entre estar deitado e sentado, enquanto o virginiano, estava comportadamente sentado ao seu lado.

— Hyoga, eu posso mudar de canal na propaganda?

— Ah, Shun, eu posso perder um pedaço do programa desse jeito.

— Mas essa é a reprise! Você já assistiu isso tudo ontem!

— Só que agora eu estou gravando. Se mudar de canal vai gravar alguma coisa por cima.

— Então desligue a TV.

— Não.

— Desligue e coloque um CD que não seja de _Foo Fighters._

— Eu não vou escutar _Simple Plan, The used _ou_ My Chemical, _seu Emo!!!

Sem responder, Shun pulou em cima de Hyoga na cama e começou uma luta pelo controle remoto. O japonês prendeu os braços do loiro com as mãos, colocando-se sentado sobre o peito do outro.

O virginiano conseguiu o controle e ergueu-o com um troféu. Só que ao fazer isso, deixou os braços do russo livres e o outro não perdeu tempo quando se viu solto: agarrou os quadris de Shun e escalou por cima dele a fim de recuperar o que era seu.

O japonês percebeu e o empurrou, enlaçou os braços de Hyoga com suas próprias pernas, olhou para baixo e debochou:

— Duvido que você saia.

— Ah, é? — O loiro esperneava, jogando Shun de um lado para o outro, fazendo-o afrouxar a armadilha. Rapidamente, o russo agarrou-o e forçou seus ombros para baixo, deitando ambos no colchão, sob a resistência do japonês.

Ambos oscilavam de vez em quando pelo balanço que o colchão de molas criava em todo e qualquer movimento que faziam. E assim, eles estavam rindo muito, até se esqueceram do porquê a briga começara.

— Eu venci! — Proclamou Hyoga.

— Que nada! —Shun mexeu seus quadris contra os do loiro, que o olhou assustado e sentou-se à cabeceira da cama com as coxas juntas ao peito.

— Oh, vamos, Oga… — Falou o japonês com voz manhosa.

— Tem gente em casa.

— Mas foi por isso que eles te deram esse quarto afastado. — Shun fora até junto de Hyoga, beijava-lhe o rosto e tentava fazer com que ele abaixasse os joelhos.

— Ou para eu não escutar o que eles fazem à noite.

— Vai querer pensar no que Milo-sama e Kamus-sensei fazem? — Perguntou o japonês enquanto molemente se esfregava nas pernas tensas de seu namorado.

— Não! Pelos deuses, não! — Hyoga pôs uma mão de cada lado da cabeça e apertou os olhos com força, como quem quisesse apagar uma imagem que estava queimando suas retinas.

Aproveitando-se do fato, o virginiano conseguiu sentar-se entre as coxas e o peito do loirinho e, com seu peso, fez com que o russo esticasse as pernas na cama.

— Shun, não podemos apenas... _brincar_ como das outras vezes?

— Eu não vejo mais graça naquilo. — Arranhou a nuca do russo, fazendo com que ele se arrepiasse por inteiro.

Hyoga sentiu seus músculos retesarem ao ver que Shun puxava sua própria camisa para cima, expondo a pele branquinha de seu abdômen.

O loiro sentiu ser abraçado e ter suas costas acariciadas quando ouviu um sussurro:

— Você também quer, eu sei.

Hyoga soltou um ofego quando sentiu uma mão do namorado entrando por dentro de sua camisa e uma outra mão que dedilhava a barra de sua bermuda, alisando um pouco de pele abaixo e acima do cós.

— Eu… Eu quero…

— Então? — Shun afastou-se um pouco para colocar sua franja, que lhe caía sobre o rosto, de lado e pôs o cabelo de Hyoga para trás. Depois disso, o japonês guiou o loiro a deitar-se no meio da cama, pondo-se sentado sobre ele. Então, recomeçou as carícias.

Shun tornava-se cada vez mais ousado. Conseguiu retirar a blusa de Hyoga, pedindo que ele levantasse os braços. Não resistiu em fazer cócegas na axila do russo, mexendo com uns poucos pêlos que lá se encontravam.

O loiro, por sua vez, abaixou os braços avidamente. Desde criança seu ponto fraco eram as cócegas. Ao ouvir uma risadinha debochada, emburrou-se; Shun sabia exatamente como pegá-lo de jeito.

Hyoga sentiu, então, uma mão aproximar-se um tanto quanto hesitante de seu baixo ventre. Seu membro não estava nem de perto adormecido, por isso mesmo ofegou alto quando o japonês deslizou os dedos pelo metal do zíper de sua bermuda e, quando o namorado estava prestes a abri-la, disse com dificuldade:

— A gente… tá despreparado.

— Como assim? — Shun em sua excitação parecia um pouco contrariado. — A gente viu aquelas aulas chatas de orientação sexual lá na escola, assistimos a todos os programas de sexo que passa na televisão, procuramos em revista, catamos na Internet, alugamos filmes pornô escondido, brincamos _**sozinhos**_, **juntos**, ganhamos até um livro! E…

— Não é isso.

— E o que é, então? — Falou exasperado.

— Vai ser… a seco?

— Nani? Ah, bem… Eles devem ter. Pegue no quarto deles.

— Acontece que eles _**mal **_saem do quarto.

— Ah, dê um desconto! Eles 'tão praticamente em lua de mel. E eles 'tão na sala, não 'tá ouvindo? — De fato a televisão da sala estava ligada nas alturas em algum canal, que provavelmente seria o _Discovery Channel_.

— Então você quer que eu atravesse a casa de ponta a ponta pra pegar lubrificante?

— Camisinha ia ser uma boa também.

— E você acha que eles _**não **_**vão** desconfiar?

— Vamos, Hyoga, por favor. — Disse Shun enquanto passava seus dedos preguiçosamente ao redor dos mamilos do russo.

— Mas eles _**vão **_desconfiar!

— Vão desconfiar ainda mais se for _**eu**_ a entrar no quarto de Kamus-sensei. — Falou com sensualidade, repousando a mão esquerda na coxa do loiro enquanto se posicionava em cima dele. — Por favor… — Sussurrou e esfregou-se de leve na ereção que Hyoga não conseguia mais disfarçar.

— E se eles sentirem falta?

— Não vão sentir falta de uma ou duas camisinhas… — Levou sua mão direita comportada ao rosto bronzeado do namorado e afagou-lhe a face esquerda, enquanto a sua mão esquerda atrevida a apertar de leve as nádegas do russo por fora da roupa. — ...O lubrificante a gente devolve depois. — Beijou os lábios do outro que já se tornaram rubros.

— Ah… tá… eu vou, mas pa…pare.

Shun sorriu vitorioso, sabia que Hyoga não resistiria a mais alguns carinhos. Aquilo que o russo fazia era apenas uma desculpa para não admitir que estava tão curioso quanto si próprio. Sendo assim, saiu de cima do rapaz e observou-o sair do quarto cautelosamente, não sem antes piscar um dos olhos e abrir um sorriso ainda mais largo.

O loiro colocou a cabeça para fora do quarto e observou se havia algum movimento no corredor. Quase gritou de terror quando se sentiu enlaçado. Porém, rapidamente se dera conta que fora apenas Shun a abraçá-lo de lado.

— Vá sem medo. — Disse o japonês sem se importar com a expressão assassina no rosto do loiro.

Hyoga pôs-se a andar pé ante pé para chegar ao quarto de Kamus e Milo. O único problema era que ele tinha que atravessar a sala para isso. Ele esperava poder passar pelo espaço entre a sala de jantar e de estar sem ser percebido, uma vez que o sofá onde o casal mais velho estava era de costas a essa passagem.

Chegando mais perto, notou que Milo estava deitado no colo de Kamus e cochilava; enquanto o francês tinha uma expressão séria de quem prestava muita atenção em mais um documentário sobre comportamento animal.

Mesmo assim não se descuidou, foi com cautela até o cômodo e chutou-se mentalmente a cada passo por não ter aberto pelo menos o botão da bermuda que estava usando, ela parecia encolher ainda mais todas as vezes que se lembrava das carícias do namorado em si.

Quando finalmente estava no quarto, relaxou mais um pouco e abriu o tal botão. Olhou em volta pensando em que lugar estariam os preservativos. Ok, ele sabia: na primeira gaveta da mesa do criado mudo do lado direito de quem entra no quarto.

Pegou um pacote fechado de preservativos e um tubo de lubrificante novo, não saberia como explicar depois, mas não se importava com isso no momento, apenas deu um jeito de agarrar aquilo tudo, já que seu short não tinha bolsos, e saiu apressado para se reencontrar com Shun.

Passar novamente pela sala foi outra tortura, ainda mais que dessa vez ele tinha que segurar a bermuda com uma das mãos para que ela simplesmente não escorregasse e a outra estava prendendo os objetos _furtados _junto ao corpo. Ele estava se achando simplesmente ridículo por isso. Todavia, o mais importante era não ser pego.

Quando se viu a três passos da porta de seu, quarto suspirou aliviado.

Entrou no cômodo e trancou a porta. Quando procurou por Shun, viu o japonesinho sentado na cama esperando com um semblante tranqüilo, sem camisa e alisando de leve a ereção por cima da calça e com a colcha jogada de qualquer jeito a cabeceira da cama. Seu coração bateu mais rápido e a respiração parou. Agora era real, iriam até o fim.

Shun levantou-se e recepcionou Hyoga com um beijo calmo, pôs a mão na nuca loira e alisou suas costas. Esfregando-se de leve no corpo do outro adolescente. O russo encostou-se timidamente ao namorado, soltando a bermuda, a qual escorregou um pouco.

O virginiano sentiu que alguma coisa se soltara, entre o meio tempo do beijo, e sorriu safado. No entanto, não conseguia saber se ria ou continuava a beijá-lo. Portanto, resolveu aproveitar a chance e colocar mão por dentro da peça de roupa cadente, acariciando em movimentos circulares as nádegas do russo e se atrapalhando um pouco com a outra para abaixá-la por completo.

Entretido com o beijo, o russo arregalou os olhos quando Shun o tocou; ele nunca havia ido tão rápido em suas brincadeiras. O rapaz de cabelos verdes fitou-lhe diretamente nos olhos naquele momento, então os fechou novamente — era muito estranho para si beijar de olho aberto. Só que ao sentir um pequeno beliscão onde as costas mudam de nome, teve um gemido de dor abafado pelo ato.

O loirinho separou-se do seu japonês, apenas para ser agarrado novamente, dessa vez com luxúria. Ele podia sentir com muita clareza a ereção de Shun contra o seu corpo, como tinha certeza que o outro podia sentir a sua. Só não estava gostando muito da empolgação de seu namorado, ele próprio não estava tão "animadinho" assim.

Afastou-se outra vez, olhou sério para o virginiano e disse:

— Calma aí.

Shun olhou para ele meio confuso, mas não podia negar seu desapontamento. Hyoga, que percebera ter magoado o namorado, fez uma reverência tipicamente japonesa: colocou as palmas das mãos na frente do corpo, inclinou-se ligeiramente e abaixou os olhos.

— Podemos ir um pouco mais devagar, onegai?

Shun sorriu meio encabulado, apenas fitou Hyoga com um olhar cheio de significado para ambos. Sendo assim, o russo andou alguns passos de costas e sentou-se no meio da cama, com as pernas levemente abertas e apoiando os braços atrás do corpo, deu uma visão ampla de todo o seu corpo, principalmente o peito.

Com um leve meneio de cabeça chamou seu japonesinho para junto, o qual caminhou lentamente até onde o loiro estava, pegou uma das mãos dele e levou-a até sua cintura, para que assim Hyoga pudesse abaixar a bermuda que usava.

E o russo assim o fez. Abriu o botão, depois demoradamente abaixou o zíper da roupa, deixando-a cair no chão também. Riu-se ao perceber que Shun usava uma cueca boxer — o único representante do sexo masculino em todo o mundo que usa cueca para ficar em casa. Então, deitou-se na cama mais uma vez, trazendo o virginiano pela mão para que ele subisse em cima da mesma.

Shun colocou primeiro um joelho e depois outro, tomando cuidado para não cair por cima de Hyoga, pois não havia como se equilibrar naquela cama estreita, ainda mais o colchão não ajudava em nada.

Não houve jeito, porém. A cama balançou e ele quase caiu desastradamente sobre o outro. Assim só não aconteceu, pois ele conseguira se apoiar num dos braços e o russo amparou-o com as mãos.

Com o coração batendo mais rápido por causa do breve susto, suspirou fundo e olhou para o loiro que tinha o semblante que denotava um pouco de nervosismo e expectativa, mas não o medo que aparentava estar sentindo no começo.

Eles recomeçaram mais uma sessão de beijos, quando finalmente o japonês colocou-se ao lado de Hyoga na cama. Vez também de um explorar o corpo do outro. Enquanto Shun parecia gostar de acariciar as pernas e nádegas do namorado; o loiro passava suas mãos pelo peito e costas do virginano.

Um pouco mais afoito, Hyoga desceu seus lábios aos mamilos de Shun, arrancando alguns suspiros dele. No entanto, quando sentiu outra vez os quadris do japonês contra si, resolver partilhar os objetos de seu furto: pegou o pacote de preservativos para si e entregou o lubrificante a Shun.

Ao perceber que o outro tinha um pouco de dificuldade para abrir o pacote, o virginiano resolveu ajudá-lo. Retirou-lhe delicadamente os preservativos das mãos, colocando-os na mesinha de cabeceira e torceu a tampa do lubrificante, mas parou por aí.

O japonês olhou um pouco hesitante para o namorado, como que pedindo permissão para tocá-lo. Permissão essa que foi concedida quando o loiro separou as pernas outra vez.

Desimpedido, Shun pôs-se a masturbar o outro. Ainda tinha um pouco de receio, é fato, mas pelo menos sabia que Hyoga estava gostando, pois podia ouvir os gemidos abafados que ele produzia.

— Vem… mais perto… — Chamou o russo. Ele estava com vontade de senti-lo junto a si. A carícia era boa, mas parecia que o virniniano estava um tanto distante. Trouxe-o, portanto, para mais um beijo e entregou o lubrificante já destampado.

Shun continuou os movimentos de vai e vem, alterando-o entre membro e testículos. Parou por um instante apenas para colocar um pouco de lubrificante nos dedos e procurar a entrada do loiro. Quando encostou o gel no local, sentiu-a contrair-se. Assim voltou-se de imediato para Hyoga:

— O que foi? — Perguntou num tom de preocupação.

— É gelado. Esfregue um pouco.

— _Gomen Nasai._ — Disse envergonhado.

Espalhando o gel nos dedos, Shun voltou a masturbar Hyoga com a mão esquerda, enquanto procurava outra vez a entrada com direita. Percebeu que o russo cedia aos poucos a passagem pelo canal estreito, até conseguir entrar com um dos dedos completamente.

O loiro cerrou os dentes. Aquela não era a sensação mais confortável do mundo, mas também não era das piores, só… inusitada. Relaxou um pouco e pôs-se a analisar a tal sensação. Apreciou o jeito que Shun estava fazendo as coisas, ele já colocara um segundo dedo e parecia que estava lhe fazendo uma massagem, quando ouviu um murmúrio:

— É por aqui…

— O quê?

Shun apenas indicou as partes do corpo de Hyoga correndo os dedos sobre ele, falando baixinho:

— Glande. Extensão. — Abaixou mais os dedos. — Testículos. — Afagou o ponto atrás daquela parte e ouviu um gemido alto do russo. — Períneo. — Absteve-se de dizer a parte onde sua outra mão estava e falou: — Próstata. — Mas não conseguia achar o local.

— Eu sou um livro de anatomia? — Indagou com raiva. Todavia, deu um pulo do lugar onde estava, quando o japonês tocou-o em um ponto em específico lá dentro.

— Aqui?

— Não. — Tentou regularizar a respiração.

— Aqui?

— **A…AÍ!**

— _**Shhhh!**_ — Pediu Shun ao ouvir a voz exaltada de Hyoga.

O loiro olhou-o luxurioso e culpado. Puxou a colcha de cama e mordeu-a. Sua vontade era fazer sua voz soar por toda a casa, porém se o fizesse, logo seriam descobertos.

Assim, Hyoga fitou seu namorado e pediu com gestos que ele retirasse os dedos de si. Entregou a ele o pacote com as camisinhas para que ele abrisse. Quando viu os pacotinhos individuais, pegou um deles e abriu-o.

Endireitando-se, Shun inclinou-se levemente para trás a fim de que o russo colocasse a camisinha em si. Gemeu ao toque das mãos de Hyoga. Ele tinha mãos tão quentes…

O russo estava um tanto nervoso. Não lhe saía da mente o pensamento de que _como_ seu corpo receberia Shun. Ele não fora inicialmente projetado para tal ato e mesmo tendo sido preparado há pouco, ainda tinha dúvidas. Com a camisinha em mãos, ele refletia se o japonês conseguiria _entrar — _por falta de palavra melhor.

— Peraí… — Estava um pouco atrapalhado, mas conseguiu desenrolá-la delicadamente até a base do membro do namorado, sem deixar nenhuma bolha de ar nela.

Por outro lado, se o virginiano tinha o mesmo receio, não demonstrou. Apenas tentava se controlar. Estava quase em seu limite. Quase não havia sido tocado por Hyoga e seu sexo estava clamando por alguma carícia.

Quando o russo passou mais gel por cima do preservativo, mordeu o lábio inferior para não gritar. Naquele instante ele precisava apenas sentir o toque e aproveitar a sensação de prazer que lhe havia sido negligenciada.

Achando que o outro estava pronto, Hyoga soltou o membro do japonês e pediu espaço para se deitarem na cama, sendo obedecido de imediato. Ofegante, o virginiano juntou todo o seu autocontrole e aproximou-se vagarosamente da entrada do loiro, encostando apenas a ponta de seu sexo.

"_**Ai, Zeus, não vai dar certo. Não vai. Não vai."**_

Shun pediu passagem e foi se empurrando vagarosamente pelo canal estreito, percebendo que o músculo se abria para ele aos poucos, no entanto. Hyoga já se dera conta de que o virginiano conseguiria vencer a barreira inicial imposta pelo seu corpo, mas sua imaginação ainda o deixava inseguro:

"_**Ah, será? Muita gente diz que dói! Será que dói?"**_

Ambos tinham as faces coradas, lábios avermelhados e pupilas dilatadas. Estavam ofegantes e começavam a suar. A expectativa era a pior parte para ambos, nem tanto a inexperiência.

O japonês já conseguira introduzir sua glande e mais um pouco, brevemente estaria todo. Continuou se empurrando até o fim, cerrando os dentes todas as vezes que a passagem do loiro se apertava (fato provavelmente relacionado aos pensamentos do russo). Quando finalmente estava dentro, conseguiu relaxar.

Não muito tempo depois, ensaiou uma primeira estocada e mais outra, mais outra, até um ponto em que afinal pôs-se a estocar conforme a sua necessidade pedia.

Movimentava-se forte e vigorosamente. Sentiu o corpo de Hyoga ser jogado para frente e também percebeu que eles dois estavam "pulando" por causa do colchão de molas.

Contendo os gemidos, ambos aproveitavam o prazer da descoberta, além do sexo em si. Era tudo novo: toques, cheiros, sons, gostos. Um mundo em que os olhos sabiam não lhes era permitido enxergar e, por isso mesmo, fechavam-se naturalmente, a pedido de ninguém. Mesmo em suas brincadeiras e em toda a expectativa, nenhum dos dois havia conseguido verdadeiramente imaginar a realidade.

O russo tivera suas dúvidas varridas e pôs-se a sentir o momento. Tendo uma necessidade urgente de potencializar todo o seu prazer, passou a se tocar. Com movimentos cadenciados, os quais foram aumentando de intensidade à medida que se aproximava do clímax, foi se perdendo em seu próprio corpo.

Hyoga não percebeu quando enlaçou a cintura do virginiano com as pernas, trazendo-o para mais junto de si e limitando os movimentos dele. A mão que estava agarrada ao lençol, parecia cada vez mais pálida, devido à força que empregava.

Depois de algum tempo, Shun tentou ajudar na masturbação solitária do loiro. Sexo pode tornar as pessoas egoístas por algum momento, é um instante em que os instintos afloram. E ao ritmo das estocadas, o japonês também tocava Hyoga.

Sendo o que fora mais estimulado, o loirinho atingiu o orgasmo primeiro. Arfando, ele apenas esperou mais um pouco até que Shun chegasse também ao seu limite, o que não tardou.

O japonês ainda movimentou-se por algum tempo, empregando uma considerável energia. Ao sentir um formigamento por todo o corpo, chegou ao clímax e, em seguida, aninhou-se no peito de Hyoga até juntar forças para conseguir se retirar.

Um pouco trêmulo, o virginiano deitou-se ao lado do namorado e foi abraçado por ele. Ambos estavam exaustos, mas o sentimento de aconchego que um sentia ao lado do outro, era tão indescritível quanto o próprio ato.

Shun olhou para Hyoga com um largo sorriso no rosto e um olhar cansado. Quase que no mesmo instante, ambos começaram a rir um para o outro e, dentro em pouco, gargalhar.

Entre uma risada e outra, buscavam fôlego e tentavam acalmar seus corações. Beijaram-se longamente. Em meio a carinhos e afagos que os dois trocaram, o japonês logo adormeceu; enquanto o loiro o trazia junto ao peito, buscava o lençol que há pouco cobria sua cama, para cima deles dois.

**.o.O.o.**

Já estava quase amanhecendo quando Hyoga acordou. Ainda estava ligeiramente escuro, mas já se podia enxergar sem tanta dificuldade. Olhou para o namorado que dormia de bruços junto a si, ele ainda parecia estar cansado.

O russo tinha um sorriso bobo nos lábios. Estava simplesmente feliz, nada mais. Mexeu-se um pouco para achar uma posição mais confortável quando sentiu um leve incômodo num local muito específico, mas nada que um tempo quieto não resolvesse.

Não tinha mais sono, por isso foi até o armário e pegou uma coberta limpa. Delicadamente, puxou o tecido que cobria Shun e cobriu-o com o lençol novo. Levou a colcha ao banheiro e jogou um pouco de água onde estava sujo, passou um pouco de sabonete também para ajudar no processo, enxaguou e torceu para tirar o excesso de água, deixando uma enorme mancha molhada na colcha, estendendo-a no Box.

Deitou-se ao lado do namorado e resolveu deitar e descansar mais um pouco. Só que ao sentir o movimento do maldito colchão, o japonês acordou.

— Ohayo? — Perguntou Shun baixinho e manhosamente, tentando organizar seus pensamentos.

— Kalimera (2).

— Oga-chan? — Murmurou de olhos fechados com o rosto perfeitamente moldado no travesseiro.

Hyoga riu, só Shun para chamá-lo daquele modo.

— Diga.

— Que horas são? — Indagou dengoso, recostando-se ao russo e abraçando sua cintura.

— Não sei. — Pôs-se alisar os falsos cabelos verdes. — Dormiu bem?

— _Hai hai. _E tudo bem com você? — Beijou o abdômen do loiro.

— Está.

— E?… — Perguntou Shun em sua curiosidade adolescente.

— Um pouco estranho, mas nada de mais. Eu só achei que você não ia conseguir…

— _Entrar?_

— É… — Disse o russo sem jeito.

— Eu também. — Falou o virginiano... e ambos recomeçaram a rir.

Shun subiu um pouco mais na cama para dar um selinho no namorado, sem largar sua cintura.

— Qualquer dia a gente tenta o contrário.

— E eu vou te tratar com tanto cuidado quanto você.

E ao ouvir a frase, Shun, um emotivo incurável, ficou com os olhos marejados.

— É um _Emo_, mesmo. — Debochou Hyoga de brincadeira.

— Você que é insensível! — Não ia controlar-se para conter as lágrimas, não era de sua natureza.

— Oh, o que é isso? Eu sei que você é um _Emo_, mas eu supero esse seu defeito. — Seu tom de voz era doce e os afagos nos cabelos de Shun eram cada vez mais carinhosos.

— _Baka_! — O virginiano já estava mais recomposto e fitou Hyoga com os olhinhos puxados.

— Eu to com fome. — Reclamou o loiro.

— Eu também.

— Quer esperar o café?

— Não. Acho que não tenho coragem de encarar Kamus-sensei. — Afirmou Shun.

— Por que você me _"desonrou"_? — Disse o russo num tom brincalhão.

— Porque eu fiz tudo do jeito que ele disse.

— **O QUÊ?!?!?!?!** — Primeiramente toda a cor sumiu do rosto de Hyoga, depois sua face tornou-se um vermelho escarlate.

— Eu fui perguntar algumas coisas a ele. Milo-sama não ia me levar a sério.

— Mas tinha que ser justamente a um dos dois?

— Oga-chan! — Disse num tom de repreensão. — Kamus-sensei é psicólogo e também professor em uma escola de gente da nossa idade!

— Eu não o quero nos imaginando juntos!

— Hahaha. Não acho que ele vá pensar nisso. Ele tem o Milo-sama.

— Você merece uns socos! — Pôs-se em cima de Shun e sentou-se sobre o seu peito, agarrando as mãos do outro com as suas próprias, eles começaram mais uma medição de forças.

— Bakaaaa! Me solte!

— Não!

E assim tudo volta ao começo…

.

**~Fim~**

.

**

* * *

(1)** _**Emocore**_ é o nome do movimento do qual os _Emos_ fazem parte. Acho que a essa altura todo mundo já sabe, por causa do sucesso de algumas bandas brasileiras que estão fazendo sucesso =] (vou me abster de dizer se gosto deles ou não).

**(2)** Kalimera: Bom dia em grego.

**

* * *

Notas da Autora: **

Olá, gente! Espero que não tenha desapontado as fãs mais ortodoxasde Shun e Hyoga, mas é que eu não consigo ver o japinha como aquele chorão insuportável que muitas vezes o anime dá idéia, até porque ele é bem macho quando quer.

Bem, contrariando o que muitos poderiam pensar, eu estou viva! Algumas explicações de alguns dos porquês de eu estar afastada da net estão no meu _profile_, quem quiser pode entrar lá e dar uma espiada.

Enfim, essa fic era originalmente dedicada ao aniversário do XYZyaoi, um site de traduções de fics de Gundam Wing. Todavia, os estresses que eu passei por causa dele não estão no a Illy e por causa dela eu continuava, mas já que ela saiu, me dei ao luxo de sair também.

Deixando assuntos desagradáveis de lado, até porque ele ainda não acabou, todo mundo deve estar se perguntando: **"**_**Mas cadê Ósculos e Amplexos, Ilía? ò.ó**_**"**

Tá vindo! Por causa de algumas fics muito boas que andei lendo esse últimos dois meses, tive algumas idéias e consegui desencalhar o capítulo. PORÉM, _pra variar_, eu criei um monstro ç.ç depois vocês vão tirar a prova (digamos que o capítulo se desmembrou em ao menos mais três one-shots como essa).

Muitos beijos e Feliz Ano Novo, afinal, Natal já passou...

Ilía


End file.
